


New haircut (will her wife like it?)

by Junebug_979



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But this time it's real, F/F, Fluff, Haircuts, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Set durring Adora's dream world in season 5, Soft Catra (She-Ra), Supportive Glimmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_979/pseuds/Junebug_979
Summary: What will Catra think of Adora's new haircut?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 77





	New haircut (will her wife like it?)

"What if she hates it?" Adora groans as she rubbed her newly cut hair. It was a fawx hawk undercut type of look, the type of drastic haircut that might change everything.

"Oh, c'mon, Adora, she's going to love it, she can't hate _anything_ about you, anyway." Glimmer tried to reassure her best friend.

"Yeah. Catra loves _you._ Her _wife._ " Agreed Bow.

"I know you're probably right, I'm just nervous." Adora was pacing back and forth, back and forth. Glimer and Bow were following her with their eyes. The repetition calming. "Oh, crap! She's going to be here any minute! You gotta get out of here, Glim! Bow you too! I want to suprise her." Adora gently hauled Glimmer and Bow out of their seats and pushed them out of the room. 

"Remeber, she's going to love it." Glimmer assured her one more time. 

Adora blushed and ruffled her newley cut hair feeling the spikiness thanks to the gel the stylist put in for her.

Adora resumed pacing for the next few minutes, waiting for her wife to come back from her girls day out with her _own_ best friends squad; Entrapta and Scorpia. 

Finally the door opened and Catra walked through, before closing it back up. "Man, baby, you can't _believe_ the day I've..." She trailled off before going quite seemingly turning around and noticing something different about her wife.

Adora smilled sheepishly, waiting for Catra to say something.

"U-um..." Catra stuttered her mouth going dry, staring wide eyed at Adora's head. "What did you _do?"_

"You hate it?" Her eyes started watering out of stress and regret. Thinking Catra had gone quite for a completly different reason. She started yanking on it as if that would make it go back to the way it was before.

"Wait, wait! Adora! Hold on, I love it, that was totally out of context! I love it. It looks _so cool!"_ She reached up and smoothed it back the way it was before she came in the room.

"Really?" Adora sniffed.

"Yeah, baby. It looks _so_ hot, and attractive." 

Adora gave a smile showing her teeth and sighed out of relief. "Thanks." Her ears were getting red. Adora leaned down and captured her wife's lips in a fierce kiss, Catra could practically _feel_ the relief seeping out of her wife.

Catra ran her hands through the newly cut hair of her wife feeling the short hair on the back of her neck. Sure it would take some getting used to, like now when they kissed, she would usually have something to grab on to.

Adora always had her palms on her waist or ass when they were making out, like now.

The kiss finally slowed down and they were breathing heavily chests heaving. "How could you think I would not like your haircut, baby?" Catra asked, feeling confused.

"I don't know." Adora sighed and ran her hands through her hair feeling the cut herself. "I was just feeling insecure I guess."

"Well I _love_ it. Remeber when I had to get a drastic haircut? You loved it, too, it's like the roles are swapped." She chuckled.

"Yeah, that's pretty ironic, my love." Adora grabbed her wife's hand and led her to the bed and took a seat, Catra following her lead.

Catra leaned her head on Adora's shoulder. "I love you, 'Dora."

"I love you, Catra." Adora sighed, basking in the soothing sent of her wife.


End file.
